forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarlaxle
rules = 3.5 | age = Over 400 years | alignment = Chaotic Neutral }} Jarlaxle is a drow mercenary and leader of the Bregan D'aerthe mercenary company. He is (sometimes) an ally of House Baenre, although you can see on several occasions that his band's services are available to the highest bidder or to whoever suits him. Obviously House Baenre is the biggest house and so has the deepest coffers. He is one of a small number of male drow who actually have some power in a Lolth-worshiping city. Appearance Slender and tightly muscled, Jarlaxle is the dandy of Menzoberranzan. He chooses the brightest colors for his clothes and wears a cape that shines in every color in both the visible and infrared spectrums. Jarlaxle commonly wears high boots and bracelets that can be made to be loud or silent at his discretion. He also wears a magical eye patch that protects his mind from magical and psionic intrusions and allows him to see through walls and other solid objects. He often shifts the patch from eye to eye to keep others guessing as to its powers. Another staple item is his wide-brimmed hat, plumed with a diatryma feather and worn atop his clean-shaven scalp. Jarlaxle's shaven head is a symbol of his place in Menzoberranzan. In a society where rank and position are indicated by hair style (e.g., male drow nobles all have haircuts specific to their houses), Jarlaxle has no hair to illustrate that he considers himself removed from the society of Menzoberranzan. Personality More than anything, Jarlaxle is an opportunist. His wealth is considerable, but official station in drow society means nothing to him. He has observed that the best way for a male to survive and prosper in the matriarchal drow society is by being outside the system and too valuable to be eliminated - and he was audacious enough to take his life in that direction. Always calm and graceful, Jarlaxle enjoys flaunting his independence and is proud of the fact that the noble houses come to him for aid. In the city of Menzoberranzan, intrigue and double-dealing are a way of life, and no one plays them better than Jarlaxle does. As a male outsider in the city, Jarlaxle has much information few others beyond Lolth's priestesses are likely to have access to. He is probably one of the most powerful individuals in the city and the surrounding Underdark. For enough money, Jarlaxle and his band might ally with Gromph Baenre and Jalynfein the Spider Mage to set about changing Menzoberranzan's Lolth and female-dominated society and to squeeze as much adventure and pleasure from life as he possibly can. However, he sees no need for such drastic change at the present; he benefits from the chaos of Menzoberranzan, and is always able to align himself with the winning side in any feude. He has a very charismatic personality, always willing to talk his way out of situations rather than resort to force of arms. Moreover, talking is what Jarlaxle does best. His words easily work past the handicap of his race's evil reputation, able to turn potential enemies into allies. He appears also to be extremely intelligent and a brilliant tactican who almost never seems to be unprepared for any thinkable and unthinkable circumstances. He also prefers not to kill anyone as long as he can manipulate the person to serve his interests, no matter how small their role might be. Interestingly for a drow, Jarlaxle doesn't like to kill somebody unless he has to. He speaks the goblin and halfling tongue . Combat Tactics / Magical items Combat When forced into combat, Jarlaxle will throw a seemingly unlimited supply of magical daggers conferred to him by his bracers . One in every three or so daggers is an illusion, but can still be fatal if it is believed to be real. The daggers will magically disappear after a short period of time, returning themselves to his magic bracers. He is extremely skilled in the two long-blade fighting style commonly used by the drow, though when mismatched with less skilled opponents he has been known to use the less effective but visually showy swashbuckling style to distract them - though his mastery of this style was enough to impress even Artemis Entreri, the famed assassin and Jarlaxle's current companion. In situations where his daggers are of no use, he can magically extend two blades that he wears at his belt behind his back transforming them into long swords, not to mention the array of weapons (including a small war hammer, that he keeps miniaturized in the sweat band of his outrageously large hat. Magic Jarlaxle is renowned for having a seemingly unlimited supply of magical tricks. The following list is merely one of his confirmed items. It is very likely that he has many more: * A hat with a huge white diatryma feather that can be used to summon one of the Underdark birds; the feather always grows back after being used for the summoning . * An eye patch that prevents magical and psionic intrusion or, if shifted to the other eye, enhances his vision. It also enables Jarlaxle to se through doors . * A many-hued piwafwi that displaces light, thus hindering ranged attacks. * A brooch of shielding clasped at his cloak's front side which catches magical missiles aimed at its owner . * Two jewel skulls, artifacts (obtained from the lich Zhengyi), which have the power to raise humans from the dead and employ the help of a powerful dracolich. Jarlaxle later gives them to his lieutenant Kimmuriel for study. * Jarlaxle's belt which is a snake that will uncoil into a rope form for climbing when needed, extending to whatever length is needed * Several extra-dimensional devices, including a button on his waistcoat that turns into a bag designed to shield the magical eminations of its contents , and a portable hole. He also carries a ring that opens a limited number of extra-dimensional portals . * A black cloth in the shape of a small bat that turns into a living creature which can serve as a scout . * A palm-sized ornament in the form of a silvery rearing dragon, with wings and jaws spread wide, a gift from the dragon Ilnezhara, is, in truth, a charm to secure the entrance of a room . * A tablecloth that can magically provide a feast . * A pair of obsidian steed Figurines of wondrous power. * Jarlaxle also possesses a variety of slender wands which are capable of releasing anything from a lightning bolt to a greenish, gluey semi-liquid blob of goo . One such wand can create a solid stone wall to cut off the pursuit of enemies . Another wand brings forward a large fireball, which Jarlaxle often summons at his own feet when being closely surrounded by enemies relying solely on his enchantments of fire protection thus killing all enemies nearby . * A magical bracer that creates a seemingly unlimited amount of throwing daggers. Since the magical power required to create such an item would be immense, some of the daggers are actually illusions but since the others are real, most opponents find it difficult to disbelieve the illusionary ones. In addition, the daggers can be enlarged when in his hands to become rapiers. History Jarlaxle was born the third son to Matron Yvonnel Baenre. As was Drow tradition, the newly born Jarlaxle was to be sacrificed to Lolth. Unbeknownst to Old Matron Baenre though, Matron Oblodra created a psionic kinetic shield around the infant, being the only one to realise that this child was especially favored by Lolth. Desperately, Matron Baenre thrust a dagger into the baby repeatedly, fearing that she had lost the favor of Lolth, but the shield prevented any of her blows from landing. The Baenre secondboy at the time took up the child, planning to throw him into the Donigarten but the kinetic shield transferred all of the energy exerted by Yvonnel into his body, killing him within seconds and making Jarlaxle the new secondboy of the House. Lolth herself granted Jarlaxle these memories so that he would know that he was her favored one. Still, Jarlaxle has ever refused to kneel to her and as such has lost his status. Though due to his continuous efforts to cause chaos it could be said that he still serves her. During his youth in Menzoberranzan, Jarlaxle was close friends with the drow Zaknafein, who would later become the father of Drizzt Do'Urden. The first time Jarlaxle ever felt guilt was when he betrayed that friendship, though the details of his betrayal are never revealed. Jarlaxle took the Crystal Shard from Drizzt over two centuries later, posing as Cadderly Bonaduce and had ambitious plans to begin trade with the surface world, setting about to conquer Calimport with Artemis Entreri by taking over House Basadoni. He and Artemis Entreri eventually brought about the destruction of the object, after they foiled the artifacts plan to dominate Jarlaxle's mind. He had an adventure with Artemis Entreri working in the Bloodstone Lands. He stays in regular contact with his lieutenant Kimmuriel Oblodra, in whose capable hands he has left Bregan D'aerthe. Although he does not take an active role in leading his mercenaries any more, he still requests the resources of the group when it suits his needs. The position is open for Jarlaxle to retake control of the mercenaries, as Kimmuriel wishes to be done with his duties leading the group. He and Entreri started working for Ilnezhara and Tazmikella, the silver dragon sisters of Heliogabalus, who wanted them to investigate the appearance of Zhengyian constructs in Vaasa. These adventures are detailed in the Promise of the Witch-King and in Road of the Patriarch. At the end of the Road of the Patriarch, Artemis leaves Jarlaxle to parts unknown, while the dwarf Athrogate continues to travel with Jarlaxle. In The Pirate King, it is eventually shown that Jarlaxle and his group, that may or may not include Entreri were manipulating events in Luskan that resulted in the destruction of the Host Tower of the Arcane, the death of Deudermont, and Luskan becoming a free port. Jarlaxle also took a scrimshaw piece from Regis that depicted Drizzt and Guenhwyvar, his reasons for doing so are unknown. As a side note Deudermont dies in Maimum's arms arfter killed in battle with the Crow. References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * * Baenre, Jarlaxle Baenre, Jarlaxle Baenre, Jarlaxle Baenre, Jarlaxle Category:House Baenre Baenre, Jarlaxle Baenre, Jarlaxle de:Jarlaxle